


Thats... Unconventional

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: A take on Stanford's return to his home dimenion... with a twist! The twist is i don't actually know much about this au except for Cursed Stream(?)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Thats... Unconventional

He stepped out of the glowing portal. Something about the whole place seemed off. After he got used to the dim, blue light, he got it immediately.

He recognized the room as his basement from thirty years ago, but in place of people there was a cervitaur, unicorn centaur, gargoyle, and a... Gopher man? Odd.

"What dimension is this, exactly?" Stanford asked, crouching down and picking up a book. His first journal. He gave it a flip through and found it was exactly the same as he remembered.

"The same one you fell out of, Poindexter." The gargoyle told him. Must be this world's version of Stanley. That made sense, his brother always was a hard headed bastard.

"No, the dimension I was so rudely pushed out of has a distinct lack of my brother being made of rock." He shook his head dismissively, ignoring the shocked chatter of the others in the room. He's honestly kind of forgotten they were there. "Are those children?" He asked, gesturing at the three.

Stanley nodded, about to explain why children were in his- an underground lab before being cut off by a voice from upstairs. 

"I heard some voices. Sounds like they came from down below."

Ford sighed. "Does anybody else know about this portal?"

"Course not. Except for maybe uh... TheentireUSgovernment-"

"WHAT?" He groaned, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

He vaguely noticed the cervitaur rooting around in the pockets of his vest. Not important. Some kid in a vest had no chance of pulling out something actually use-

"Maybe this could help?" The thought got cut off when he pulled out Fiddleford's old memory gun. Where in the world's could he have gotten a hold of that? Maybe the Fiddleford in this dimension started a memory erasure cult like the one from the dimension where the cult took over the whole town and worshipped the carny with the head tattoos. That was a weird day. Even if that was what happened, why would he let a ten year old have a radioactive gun?

"I have no idea how you got a hold of this," He took the gun from the deer, noting his oddly sweaty palms. Gross. " But, yes. This could very well be exactly what we need."

-

After hooking up the memory gun to the totem pole and ordering the men out of Gravity Falls, he sat Stan down. "So, what's up with this dimension?" He still refused that this was HIS dimension.

"Town got a hold of some cursed water and now everyone is some kinda monster. It's still the same dimension, Sixer." Stanley sounded annoyed with how stubborn he was being. But not surprised.

"Cursed water ya say? Hm. Where do I get it?" Never miss an opportunity to study something weird. 

Stan immediately shook his head. "You're not drinking the cursed water." Old codger still knew him too well, even after all this time. 

"I'm not some kind of idiot, Stanley. I just wanted to study it. I'm also going to be studying you and those kids. Which reminds me, why were there children in an underground lab?"

He sat back while Stan explained how the family tree has changed. Shermy had kids, and those kids had kids, and now they were here for the summer. FIilbrick has died of a heart attack and Ma remarried. He couldn't help but be a little detached during all this. Not his dimension, after all. 

Stan noticed quick that Ford still didn't believe he was back. Maybe he didn't want to be. "What can I do to prove that this is the exact dimension you're supposed to be in?" It was HIS turn to feel a headache coming on.

After taking a moment to consider, Stanford started to quiz him. Every answer was exactly to his memory. Not even the littlest thing was off. But still. Stanley couldn't be stupid enough to risk the entire universe just for one measly brother. 

"...Good God I'm actually home." Now for the tirade. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! Didn't you read my warnings?! I'd punch you if it wouldn't be miraculously stupid!"

"I almost wish you'd try." Stan huffed and crossed his arms. Judging by his teeth and the temperament he'd read about gargoyles having, the whole "made of stone" thing probably wouldn't be the only reason punching Stan would be very very stupid.

Speaking of the whole "made of stone" thing... "So... About that cursed water?" He was hopeful that he could get some of it. What kind of mad scientist would he be if he didn't test things out on himself? Maybe being in a dimension of mad scientists for a week did change him after all.

"Absolutely not. I'm not as dense as I look. It's painful and honestly disgusting to watch. Besides, you're already weird and annoying enough without any supernatural influence." 

"It'd be worth it if I could figure out a cure. And I'll find it myself eventually so why not just cut out the middle man?"

He watched Stan begrudgingly get up and rifle around behind his t-rex skull. Was his skull being used as an end table?? The sight almost made him gag. Stan pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to him. "Knock yourself out, weirdo."

-

Stan was absolutely right. Painful and gross. One sip and it felt like swallowing glass. It ripped his insides apart and glued them back together. He was stuck on the ground of his basement, curled up in fetal position. 

He thought he had a pretty high pain tolerance, but apparently a complete body transformation was the worst thing he'd experienced all month at least. Maybe all year. 

He clutched his arms, nails digging in so much he felt himself bleed, even through the trench coat and sweater. No, wait. He had claws now. In fact, he had paws! Fascinating.

He tried standing up and managed it with only mild discomfort. He kicked off his boots, not very comfortable on paws, and noted that his clothes were more messed up than before. Becoming a whatever he was now wasn't really what they were made for, he mused, fluttering his wings.

Why did he have wings.

He quickly got over to a mirror and looked himself over. He looked like. A sphynx! Incredible. He grabbed his third journal and quickly wrote everything down, sketching portraits of himself, Stan, the kids he'd come to know as Dipper and Mable, and the moleman who was apparently named "Soos". There was another one, but she wouldn't be in till tomorrow. He was told she was a werewolf.

He wondered if he could get Stanley to sit still long enough for Ford to poke at him and compare him to the myths. Without getting punched. Or his finger bitten off.

"Oh, this is gonna be exciting. "

**Author's Note:**

> there's another twist. I've never written fan fiction before and just wrote 5 in one night so they might all be sub-par at best


End file.
